


Winter Winds

by Halloweenchan



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Winter, secret satan exchange 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halloweenchan/pseuds/Halloweenchan
Summary: Winter winds blowing the unexpected to Chloe Decker.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: TDN's 2019 Secret Satan Exchange





	Winter Winds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [namedawesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/namedawesome/gifts).



> A gift for namedawesomeog on Tumblr as part of the 2019 Secret Satan Exchange. Happy Holidays! Hope you enjoy.

The northern winds picked up blowing through Chloe’s hair. Despite the earmuffs, boots, and heavy puffer jacket she was wearing, she pulled her arms tighter to her chest to keep the warmth in. A pale winter moon was hanging low in the near cloudless sky. She lifted her eyes to the heavens to observe the stars that glittered above her. It was such a clear and cold night that it seemed she could see every constellation that dotted the night sky. An action very nearly impossible in the ever present smog and manmade light that polluted the Los Angelos sky. As she admired the wonder above her, something tugged at the back of her mind about those very stars and how they had come to hang in the sky. 

Her thoughts were pulled toward another glow. Ahead on the snowy path before her, she could see a faint light through the pine trees. Chloe started along, her boots crunching in the diamond dust blanket of snow that covered the ground. The faint glow became stronger as she rounded a corner and came to an opening in the trees. A gasp of air left her mouth as she viewed the sight in front of her. 

The path opened up to the dazzling view of twinkling miniature lights covering many of the trees from top to bottom. Off to the sides they had mixed in wire light sculptures illuminating the path. There were also snow sculptures and ice sculptures reflecting the soft glow of the colored lights. Nearby in a meadow sat a large frozen pond, it’s surface mirror shiny and untouched. Several of the knolls and hills were marked off and looked perfect for sled riding, but they too remained untouched. For a moment, Chloe’s thoughts turned to Trixie, and how much she would very much enjoy enjoy this veritable winter wonderland. However, as she continued into the heart of the festival another disjointed thought bubbled to the surface. Where was Trixie? Where was anyone? Aside from the gentle sound of the wind blowing through the trees, there was silence all around. She was very much alone in this place. 

Being the detective she was though, she started to try and puzzle out some of the other logistics. She couldn’t even clearly remember how she had come to be in this place to begin with. As she was struggling to make sense of disjointed memories, she found herself standing right in front of a large snow sculpture. It was tall, perhaps twelve to fourteen feet high, but it wasn’t the impressive height that had caught her attention, it was the snow white wings of the angel sculpture spreading out behind it that had pulled her focus. She stopped and stared at the wings, and while they were beautifully carved from the icy snow, they still paled in comparison to another set of wings she had seen before. A pair of wings that seemed to shine with starlight even when there was no light to be seen. It was so strange to remember, in what seemed like a lifetime ago, how a she had been moved by the beauty of a facsimile of those very wings. Had she seen the real thing then, it would have seemed impossible that anyone could fooled by an imposter set, no matter how skilled the craftsmanship.

The wind picked up again, chilling her uncovered face more than before. A gentle snow had begun to fall around her. She brought her hand up to to her cheek to touch the tear she hadn’t even realized had fallen. 

“Lucifer.” 

She whispered his name like a prayer. All the loss and sadness of his departure crashing down upon her once more as she stared at the base of the angel, watching the soft falling snow starting to gather at its base. 

“Chloe.”

His voice echoed in her ears, she gasped again lifting her eyes to scan the sky above her. The whisper of wings drifted down in the cold winter air, as she closed her eyes, tears falling freely down her face now.   
She felt a warm hand cup her face, his thumb tracing down the track of her tears along her cheek bone. His hands were always so warm, probably a testament to the hell fire that she knew was lurking just under the surface of his being. Opening her eyes, she found his dark eyes staring directly into hers. He was perfect as always, dressed in his normal suit with a dark blue shirt and matching breast pocket square. His radiant white wings stretched out behind him, gleaming in the night air, making even the pristine white snow look dull and gray in comparison. All of the emotion she was feeling was mirrored in the expression on his face, and she let a soft sob escape despite her efforts to hold it in. 

“Oh Chloe,” he said again, this time cupping both sides of her face with his hands. He pulled her closer, resting his forehead against hers. His wings folding around her as she stepped into his embrace. 

Fisting her hands into the dark fabric of his jacket, she pulled him as close as she could to her body. “You’re here,” she whispered, “you’re really here.”

He pulled her back just a touch, looking down into her eyes with all the sadness of the world reflecting in his own. “I wish I was love, I wish I was.”

Chloe felt her brows pull together in confusion at his words. “But you are, aren’t you?”

A gust of wind slammed into her so hard she had to turn from him bringing her arms up involuntarily to shield her face from the sudden sting of intense cold. Turning back, she found she was once again standing alone in the snow in front of the frozen angel,   
“Lucifer?” She turned around, scanning all directions for any sign of the him but there was nothing. Not even any tracks in the snow save her own. Shaking her head in disbelief, grabbing her hair in her hands. Not again, not again…

“Lucifer!” She screamed into the cold winter night. 

Her eyes opening with a start, taking in the ceiling of her bedroom as she sat straight up in bed panting. She was drenched in sweat and she could feel very real tears beginning to dry on her face as she tried to regulate her breath. She sat for moment, struggling to bridge the gap between reality and that very vivid dream. 

Pulling the covers back, she climbed out of bed, her bare feet touching the wooden baseboard helping to pull her back into the waking world. The house was still and quiet, so thankfully she hadn’t woken Trixie. She shuffled over to the window, pulling back the blind to peer out. The dull electric fueled haze of a cloudy LA sky met her view. Rubbing her tear stained cheeks with the back of her hand, she felt another emotion starting to bubble to the surface. Resolve. 

She would not spend her life chasing him through echoes and dreams. 

“I’m coming for you,” she whispered, resting her forehead against the cool glass of the window. “I’m bringing you home.”


End file.
